Eu espero
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Amor interrompido finalmente reatado, leia e confira


Vai sim, vai ser sempre assim  
A sua falta vai me incomodar

-Hina, eu vou embora.

-Você volta quando Naruto Kun?

-Eu não sei se volto, vou embora do país.

-Vai embora do país?

-Me desculpe Hina, eu tenho que ir, minha mãe não quer que eu viva perto de você.

-Naruto-kun, você vai me abandonar?

-Hina, me desculpe, minha mãe falou que se mata se eu não for embora e eu não quero que a minha mãe morra.

-Na...ruto-kun, muito obrigada por aparecer na minha vida, pelo menos durante esse ano eu fui feliz namorando com você, e fique sabendo que meu coração vai junto com você e eu não vou amar mais ninguém, não sei nem como vou conseguir viver sem você, mas vou superar a sua partida , acho que isso é um adeus.

-É Hina, isso é um adeus, me desculpe, eu não queria que fosse assim.

-Naruto-kun...

-Oi?

-Me beije, me faça sua hoje, eu quero lembrar desse momento por toda a minha vida.

-Eu não sei se devo.

-Por favor, se eu não fizer isso com você, não vou fazer com mais ninguém, me faça sua pelo menos hoje.

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho - então ela tirou o vestido que usava, ficando apenas roupas íntimas. E naquele dia ela foi dele, sem pudor, vergonha ou medo, naquele dia eles se despediram e não voltaram a se ver.

E quando eu não aguentar mais  
Vou chorar baixinho, pra ninguém ouvir

Hinata estava no parapeito da janela, chorando como fazia há vários dias, quando sentiu alguém a pegar no colo, colocá-la na cama e cobrí-la com um lençol.

-Boa noite Hinata-sama.

-Boa noite Neji-nii-san, obrigada.

Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e Hinata encontrou finalmente alguma gentileza no primo.

Vai sim, vai ser sempre assim  
Um pra cada lado  
Como você quis

Dois anos se passaram, Naruto não voltou e Hinata estava noiva de Neji.

-Hinata, eu sei que você não me ama, mas nós vamos nos casar e eu te amo, tente ouvir seu coração ao menos um pouco, me dê uma chance.

-Neji, você sabe que eu ainda amo o Naruto, sabe que eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo.

-Você sabe que ele não vai voltar, me dê uma chance.

E eu vou me acostumar  
Quem sabe até gostar  
De mim

-Eu te dou uma chance sim Neji.

-Posso de beijar? - ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Neji avançou, por um instante ela pensou que fosse Naruto, mas as sensações não eram as mesmas, Naruto era mais intenso, mais quente e Neji, apesar de nao ser muito caloroso, ainda era agradável.

-Neji, eu preciso pegar o vestido e o terno, depois a gente se vê.

Mesmo que eu tenha que mudar  
Móveis e lembranças do lugar

-Hinata, vamos ficar com o meu quarto ou com o seu?

-Com o seu, Neji, não dá pra conviver com as lembranças que meu quarto traz.

-Você ainda não o esqueceu não é?

-Ah Neji, não vamos tocar nesse assunto.

-Mas uma hora você vai ter que falar sobre isso, já fazem dois anos.

-Neji, eu não quero te magoar, por esse motivo, nao falarei sobre isso.

Meu olhar  
Ainda vê o seu  
Me devorando bem devagar

Mais uma vez ela acordou, mais uma vez o mesmo sonho, mais uma vez seu coração disparou, mais uma vez sua mente criou esperanças, mais uma vez ela se desiludiu ao ver que foi tudo apenas sonho.

Naquele sonho, Naruto a estava abraçando e falava " Querida, me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar, mas agora estou de volta, tudo vai voltar ao normal". Mas nada aconteceu, foi tudo obra de uma mente carecida do amado.

Neji foi consolá-la, mas a presença de Neji não bastava, ela queria alguém mais loiro, mais bronzeado, com os olhos mais azuis, ela queria Naruto.

Vem, que eu ainda quero, vem  
Quando menos espero a saudade vem  
E me dá essa vontade  
Vem

-Pode beijar a noiva - um beijo singelo foi dado em Hinata, ela pensou em como esse momento seria nos seus sonhos, Naruto a beijaria, a abraçaria e os doi sairiam felizes, mas seu primo não a abraçou, simplesmente pegou sua mão.

Vem, que eu ainda sinto frio  
Sem você é tudo tão vazio  
E me dá essa vontade  
Vem

Nada pior do que se casar com alguém a quem você considera um irmão, não existia forma de Hinata se sentir mais travada, mais introvertida, mais incomodada, mas mesmo assim ela continuou.

Cada estocada causava uma dor imensa em seu coração, se sentia culpada por entregar-se a outro homem, se sentia vazia e suja, sabia que com Naruto tudo seria diferente, com Naruto tudo seria melhor.

Vem, que esse amor ainda é meu  
Troco todos os meus planos por um beijo seu

Era madrugada, alguém tocou a campainha e Hinata foi atender, ao abrir a porta, foi atacada por um abraço-de-urso e sentiu o inconfundível cheiro invadindo suas narinas.

-Naruto-kun?

-Que bom te ver Hina! - Hinata começou a socá-lo com todas as suas forças - O que você está fazendo?

-Por culpa sua eu me casei com outro!

-Me desculpa.

-Te desculpar? Já fazem dez anos que você foi embora, eu tenho um filho de três anos! Vá embora! Suma daqui!

-Não, eu não vou sem ganhar um beijo seu!

-Eu não posso, sou uma pessoa casada!

-Mas você me ama!

-Só um beijo e eu sumo! - Hinata beijou Naruto e a cena de dez anos atrás se repetiu, se amaram novamente e pela primeira vez em muito tempo os dois sentiram tanto prazer.

E essa noite pode terminar bem

-Neji, eu quero o divórcio, vou recomeçar a minha vida ao lado de quem eu sempre amei.

-Já que é assim, eu tenho que contar uma coisa, eu sempre te traí com a Tenten.

-E você acha que eu não sabia? Me sinto tão mal pelo meu amigo Kiba, ama tanto a esposa e é sempre traído. Tchau Neji.

* * *

Hm, até que ficou bonitinha. Essa é uma fic antiguinha, hoje eu tive paciência pra postar então ela está aí, beijokas pra quem ler, beijokas e abraços para quem ler e deixar reviews.


End file.
